undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Beyond My Choices/Issue 14
Issue 14 - The World's Turning Adrian “Damn, the air is feeling very chill today” I say towards a tall tanned man who nods his head. “You ready Marnix?” He nods his head. I begin walking towards a large building. Above it is a large sign which reads Baltimore Docks. I’m sure it used to be theatre. I often heard people talk about a place with large pillars which sprints around a large brown building. They said it was entertainment purposes, but the only entertainment I know these days is just exotic beautiful woman. My sweaty palms make contact with the golden like handle bars, and I step inside a lit up room. Similar to the ones back in the big house. I stare around; it’s as gold in here while red carpets feel the souls of my shoes touch the ground. I pause. “Follow me” Marnix says, “The room should be somewhere on the top floor.” I continue after him. Apparently there was more than one death. I sometimes wish the bodies were already taken to the morgue. “I hope there isn’t any sick shit in here.” I say. “Me neither man.” We come at a pause in front of a door which has yellow tape covering over us. I don’t bother to read it. We open the door and a familiar woman stands to greet us. She shakes hands with me and nods. “Hello detectives.” In moments her lips touches Marnix’s. “Would you two stop, I think I’m about to Barth.” I say as if I’m there to remind them we have a job to do. “Oh you’ll be okay Adrian!” she says. “Whatever you say Michelle.” I walk ahead and examine the body that used to be known as Lionell Irvin. I never known the guy, or spoke to him personally but I know he was pretty damn important to the people here. They want us to find that murder, and I’m not even sure if I’ll be able to give that to them. The three of us split up between the rooms. I got stuck of course with Lionell’s dead body, while Michelle checks the babysitting room, and Marnix inspects the halls. The room is as quiet as I expect it to be. I drop down my knees almost hitting upon my chest. I examine the bullet hole which takes shelter inside the front of his skull. It’s gruesome, but I was trained for things like this. I inspect his clothing for any signs of the killer, and lump lives inside his pocket. It may not be any of my business but he’s dead. What was his is now mine to examine. I reach inside his pocket, and pull out a voice recorder. Before I’m able to press the play button, a loud yelp can be heard. I don’t bother to re-act immediately; instead I stare at the ground. I rest my ring finger and my thumb upon my forehead. I close my eyes as I feel anger. Angered I still do stuff like this every day. I release a steam of air and stand and make my way towards the door. *** Marnix I smile as I bend over trying to find anything that can tell me any hints about what happen here. I look over at Michelle; her face caramel. I don’t really like caramel, but she’s caramel I would eat. She smiles back; it’s been a rough five years, but its five years I would never ever take back. I head back to inspecting the ground for maybe a foot print or something but even I know damn well I won’t be able to find anything in a hall. Then I hear a faint scream. I rush over to Michelle. I don’t bother to look inside the room but instead at Michelle who has her hands covering her mouth. She often never screams but it’s a baby sitting room. I don’t even think I can look into it. I wrap my arms around her head, and feel head hit upon my chest. I don’t want her to see anymore, as I set my head upon her forehead. I look at Adrian who has a blank stare on his face. He nodes his head gently to gesture us towards the stairs. I know how much she always wanted kids. Except she and I are both barren. Perfect matches, but seeing things like that can traumatize a person. “Yeah, I think that’s enough to day.” I say, “You’re welcome to head home anytime.” He nods his head. “Yeah, anyways I need to see you later at the Tracker’s compound. You down?” I nod my head. “Of course, what is it?” He holds out his hand. They’re pale and orange. He holds a voice recorder. “I found this in our victim’s pocket. I don’t want to listen to it alone.” A large grin creeps on my face. “Damn, good work Smith!” I say as I pat his arm. “What time?” “Well I’ll be hanging out at the tracker compound pretty much all day. Just don’t show up late when I’m sleeping.” He says. “Of course man.” We nod our heads in agreement and I make my way back to Michelle. She looks much better now; in seconds she turned herself from the runt of the pack, to the leader. I guess it’s a talent of hers. “Come on, let’s get going.” I smile, and it must ensure her safety, because soon she wraps herself under my arm. *** I see the lights pull up on upon the white building as if I’m calling Batman for help. The moon is light, but Adrian is a night owl, there’s no telling when it’s late for him. The car stops, and soon I’m entering the building. I knock against each brown door I pass, waiting for someone to answer. Finally a sexual moan can be heard. I shake my head and enter anyways. Adrian laughs at my face as I stare at him weirdly. “You thought I was wanking off, didn’t you mate!” he says, “Sorry, I got a weird verse of humor!” “Yeah, and you’re terrible at doing them too!” I laugh. “Alright, so what was it you wanted me to hear?” Adrian stares at me as if he forgot too. His eyes light up with the imaginary light bulb which hangs over his head. “Come” Adrian says as he gestures me. He holds a tape-recorder in his hands. I lean upon his table as he presses the button. For a moment my heart stops as I hear the final seconds, breaths, moments, and pleads of a dying man. I listen to him speak. He says the name of I assume is the woman he loves. Willow. The words continue but I keep constantly having to stop the recorder to process some things. I’ve been waiting for this for a long ass time! ''What does he mean he’s been waiting for this for a long time? I guess this is where having a social life gets you. ''Because, power. '' ''You’re just step one as of now. ''I begin feeling paranoid. “You don’t think this guy actually has a plan to cause more shit?” Adrian says. “I don’t know.” I sigh as I continue to listen. I look at Adrian who looks like he’s having a much easier time listen to it. *** I was only a 26 year old, just getting into the force. I barely had seen any action besides doing monitory work such as going to the range, doing college exams, working under my supervisors. Than my free time where I could go to the gym, and even go to the range on my own time. Fresh out of school, I remember staring at the blue clouds which sink its teeth inside the sun. In front of me, a yellow and black mustang sits. I got the idea from Transformers. Bumblebee was yellow and black and was pretty damn sexy. It was a birthday present to myself, so why not? I drive until I come to a stop in front of brick apartments. I open the door, and Michelle stands in front of the stove cooking something. It smells like spices, mixed with beans along with beef. “What’chu cookin bae?” I grab her waist and our faces meet. “Chili” she says laughing. Her arms expand to my shoulder blades and my lips purse her neck. Than her cheeks, than her lips once again. Her grip loosens upon me. “It’s about to be a fresh fire, if I don’t get back to cooking.” She says. She bites her top lips over her bottom lips. It’s adorable, but I know what she wants. I smile. *** Adrian The words come to me as music in my heads. I concentrate on every single word. But the pleads of a dying man is only so much for me. “Who’s taking over now?” I ask Marnix who stares at the ground. “Alfred if I believe so.” He raises an eyebrow at me, “You don’t really think he could have been the one who did it?” “I’m not saying he is, nor am I saying he’s not.” I say. “I mean he’s our number one victim right now, it matches up. He said he known him for a long time, and he got what he wants. Power.” He puts his hand upon his jaw as if he’s taking a moment to process this. “But his words, he said clearly ''you’re just step one as of now. ''What do you think about that?” He says, and I’m stumped. “That means he’s someone who knows him close enough to know that he would be there at that specific time. Shoot the person we’re after might just be some outcast that no one talks to.” I stare at him with an intense look, as if I’m a ticking time bomb read to go out. I burst out in laughter, as I stand up. “You’re a fucking genius.” I say. He laughs but it’s not nearly as enthusiastic as my laughter. “I wouldn’t say genius but we got start somewhere don’t we?” He smiles. “I suppose so.” I’m going to call down to the offices and let them know they can take the bodies towards the morgue, and we’ll go down in the morning to get one last peek at them.” I say. “Sounds good?” He nods his head. *** Teague The roads have been pretty silent, a few murmurs here and there but that’s it. There’s not much I expected the road trip to be. Carrie, Rocco, and including I am, are all different people. “How long have we been on the road?” Rocco groans. “I don’t know, maybe four hours?” I say, “If you want you can dive.” “Oh no.” Rocco says as he closes his eyes. I continue driving until a large figure appears on the side of the road. It’s a bus. “Look,” I say to Carrie as I point. “Is that a bus?” She says confused. “I hope not. Let’s check it out” “What about bum back here?” Carrie asks. “Let him sleep, he’ll probably cause some trouble.” The two of us step on hard pavement. Pebbles spread throughout roads as if jelly beans were spilt across the floor. I feel my boots crush every pebble until I meet the grass. The scene is horrifying. I have to pull Carrie down as biters rot around. “What the hell happened here?” Carrie asks. “Bus crash apparently.” I wait a beat. “Couldn’t have happened today, no way these fuckers could be up within 24 hours.” “You think there are any survivors?” “I would hope so, but no way. And I don’t want to see for myself” “Who wouldn’t?” “Rocco” I say, “I don’t think I would mind if that were too happen” We laugh. “Me neither” “Come on, let’s keep going. If anyone were to have survived they had to keep going forward if we didn’t see them coming back.” “Or they’re dead.” Carrie says. “Damn why you got to think like that?” I say. She shrugs her shoulders. *** Carrie Ann I stop as I stare at a gun which aims for the center of my forehead. “Don’t move or I’ll shoot.” An older gentleman says. My heart pounds at every word. I stare at Teague. His jaws are tight, yet he still focuses on his eyes. He’s aggressive, as if he’s challenging them. I stare towards his right, where a few soldiers stand beside each other. Multiple jeeps park behind them. Within a few seconds I find my hands tied. The man who holds me at gunpoint, he wears a black mask, much like all of the other man. “Who are you people?” My voice sounds high pitch. I didn’t mean for it too. His eyes grope my eyes, as he stares down. They’re black. “That’s none of your business. Now if you want to live I suggest taking yourself in one of those jeeps.” I want to argue, but there is only so much a woman at gun point can do. I nod my head and follow Teague. The door to the jeep opens and Rocco sits inside of it. I’m forced to sit next to him, as Teague sits behind the driver. I stare from left to right. A man holds a gun, but he doesn’t bother to look. The two jeeps ahead of us begin to drive and the car is silent. I stare at my shoes. They’re muddy. I stare at Teague and Rocco and I’m amazed by how they’re both asleep. I feel tears fill my eyes, but I with hold them in. I’m better than this. I rest my eyes, so all of this will be finally over soon. *** Teague I open my eyes to only find Rocco and Carrie asleep. It’s night time. I see a bar; it would be amazing to visit one of those now. But it’s almost time. I nudge Carrie Ann. Her eyes open confused. Quickly I reach into my back pocket. Thank God for pocket knives. I untie myself and pass the blade towards Carrie Ann. She nudges Rocco who awakens. This is the most palest I’ve ever seen him. His eyes are bloodshot. Rocco finally manages to untie himself, and within seconds I’m back with the knife. I shake my head slowly, giving a hint I have a plan. It’s a stupid plan, but it’s the only plan I got if I plan to live. In seconds I find my hands wrapped around the driver’s head, and the car begins to swerve. I take a quick peek at Rocco who is having the same success. My palms meet the man’s jaw, and the back of his neck, and within seconds a gun fires off. I hesitate before I finally hear a crack. A gun drops, and a gun is turning its barrel straight towards me. I reach down to my right side to feel for my pocket knife, and my heat pumps with adrenalin as it’s not there. Within seconds the man drops the gun as a knife sticks deadly inside his head. Quickly I move up and take charge of the vehicle and pull it to a stop. I look behind me and smile at Carrie who just saved my life. Before I get a chance to thank her, my smile drops. Rocco lays dead which blood pouring out of him. “Is he dead?” I stutter. Carrie nods her head and I quickly get out of the car. I mutter a few curse words as I look for any signs of the other two jeeps. They must have already left. I grab the two bodies as I feel fire burn my heart. Slam both the dead bodies upon the ground. I don’t bother to look as it takes one boot to the leg to stop them from turning. Then there’s Rocco. I lay him softly upon the cement. He was my friend, and was a dick, but I never wanted to go out this way. ''I should have cracked the neck quicker. I can’t stop telling myself that. Carries holds out a knife. The same one that saved my life a few minutes ago. “Want me to do it?” Carrie asks. “I know he was your friend and all… I never really knew him as well as you did.” “No, it’s fine.” I slam the knife inside the brain of his skull. Blood begins to pour. Blood without a color to it. “Come on let’s go. I saw a bar in the distance before all this went down.” I sit inside the driver seat, and Carrie makes her way into the passenger seat. “What’s next?” Carrie asks, “Shouldn’t we head back to Baltimore.” “I honestly don’t know we’ll get there eventually but there are people out there that need our help.” “Now you think there are survivors?” “I never said they weren’t capable of finding themselves out.” I smile. The first smile I’ve had all day. “But before we head there, we’re getting my fucking my baby back!” *** Bradley I stare down at my plate, and for once there is laughter all around me. For the first time in a while, I get to actually eat some fish. Dante taught me how to scale them. It’s not much different than a cheese grader except you’re constantly rotating your arm back and forth. The silence is soon cut as the front door budges. “What the hell was that?” Kiara asks. Tom walks towards the door, hand upon his gun as it rests in his back pocket. “Hello is anyone here!” It’s a deep voice, one that sounds familiar. Finally the last board is dropped to the floor. The door opens and two figures stand. Both are familiar with me. A young brunette girl stands beside a dark skin man. He’s towers over her, but they have fear in their eyes. I wonder what they’ve been through. It’s Teague, and Carrie Ann. Last Issue: Issue 13 - Next Issue: Issue 15 Category:Issues Category:Beyond My Choices Category:Beyond My Choices Issues